


Lost, but now I am fond

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Series: Haikyuu omegaverse aus [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, only mentions it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: Sad and bitter after their loss to Karasuno, the ace and setter of Aoba Johsai's decided to have some drinks because Iwaizumi’s parents were out of town. Drinks were spilled and So did secrets.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu omegaverse aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Lost, but now I am fond

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get as many of the facts as correct as a could, sorry if I missed anything.
> 
> This is supposed to be way longer than it ended up to be, but I been trying to write this since September of 2019 and it was going no where, but since it was at a good place I decided that I’m going to post it while I try to work on the what I actually had in mind for this.
> 
> Enjoy reading, sorry if it’s bad I tried my best ❤️

Oikawa Tooru is drunk, he knows he is but for some reason he's still sipping the alcoholic beverage that Iwaizumi stole from his father's cabinet. They were alone at the Iwaizumi's house because his best friend's parents are out of town for a business trip. They lost. Lost the match against Karasuno, lost their chance for national, and Oikawa lost against Kageyama Tobio. That's why he and Iwaizumi Hajime are drinking themselves some pity and sorrow in the living room. Oikawa looked at his best friend who sitting beside him, and his mind wanders to how he has always been jealous of his best friend. Iwaizumi Hajime is smart, good looking, great at volleyball, and he's an alpha. Oikawa remembers when their test results came back at the age of 15 and he and his best friend got separate into different classrooms along with other students to be educated about their new found ranks, Oikawa knew that the feelings that he has been trying to keep from his best friend will be harder to hide now. That day the newly presented omegas were given suppressants, scent blockers, and a collar, and Oikawa hid the collar far far away from sight, because it made him feel restricted, and forced. Iwaizumi has his back slumped against the sofa, the alpha has a gentle smile on his face, and like the omega, he was staring.

"Iwa chan, why are you staring at me?" Oikawa asked, trying to sound coherent

"You're beautiful, you know that?" The statement made the captain of AobaJousai blush and sutter, "come here," Iwaizumi pats the floor next to him and motion the taller male to move closer. Instead Oikawa move to straddle his best friend, it not uncommon for them to sit like this, since it's the most comfortable position for them to be in to scent mark each other.

"Iwa chan" Oikawa whispered, taking the alpha's pine and old books scent in

"Look at me, Tooru" when the omega did as he was told, he could _feel_ all the emotions flooding from the alpha's eyes. 

"I am looking at you" he chuckles halfheartedly,

"No, look at _me_ " with one hand around his waist, Iwaizumi brought the other up to Oikawa's messy hair and moved it to the side. "What do you see?" 

"Me. I see me" the omega whispers quietly, 

"I Love you Oikawa Tooru" the alpha's voice was gentle and the setter felt like he's might melt into Iwaizumi then the ground.

"Hajime, my sweet Hajime. I waited so long to hear that" Oikawa doesn't know how they went from being drunk 17 years olds to romantically confessing their love to each other, "I love you too, so so much" 

They both lean in for the long awaited kiss, and it's all Oikawa Tooru wanted and more. The kiss was sweet and it was filled with love and affection, Iwaizumi cupped the omega's face in his hand and place another kiss on the swollen lips, then again, and again, and he didn't want to stop, not now, not ever. He got up off the ground with a hand around Oikawa's bottom to keep him from falling off, the taller male quickly wrap his legs around the ace's waist for support, not wanting to break the kiss while they make their way to the alpha's bedroom. Iwaizumi gently lay his best friend down on the bed before parting to take his shirt off, Oikawa scrambles j arm and motions his alpha to come join him in bed " make love to me Hajime"

¤¤¤¤

They never talked about the heated night again, the sex was great, insanely hot, and Oikawa had mind blowing orgasms. The whole night, they kept whispering 'I Love You' s to each other and Oikawa wouldn't have it any other way. They became closer to each other, if that's possible, they subconsciously been taking care of each other and it took Yahaba, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Kyoutani (although he only told Iwaizumi) to get them to notice. But all they did after they found out that they have been subconsciously acting like a married couple was a smile sweetly at each other and Oikawa simply resting in head on the alpha's shoulder as they laughed at the first and second year wondering if they finally mated.

About a month after the fateful night and they'll be taking their college entrance exam soon and their both getting busier preparing for it. As he, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki is studying at the latter house the beta's mother brings snacks for them to eat while they take a small break. It was some tea with sugar and milk for Oikawa and Maki to add to their tea and some crackers. They all move over to the table to pour themselves the drink while muttering a thank you to their friend's mother. Oikawa was joking around with Matsukawa when Hanamaki open up the milk to put some in his drink that the omega's hand flew up to his mouth and nose.

"Oi, Trashykawa you ok?" Oikawa nods and moves away from Maki

"Yeah, 'm fin-" Hanamaki looks at his captain weirdly and opens the cap of the milk back up again and this time Oikawa uses both hands to cover his mouth and nose. Iwaizumi shot the beata a glare and Maki took the milk jar into the kitchen, he moves close to the omega and wipes away a tear Oikawa didn't know was falling from his eye. The alpha removes the captain's hands from his face and press his head into his neck, Oikawa breathe in deeply and let out a small whimper as he tries to get closer to Iwaizumi. 

"Please don't make out on my couch" comments Hanamaki once he enters the room, 

"He doesn't look good Iwa, you should take him home, one of us will take your stuff to school tomorrow. Don't worry" Matsukawa spoke up and Iwaizumi nods, the other alpha hands his teammate his and their captain's phones and bag.

"Please don't forget, I don't know what I'm leaving here but I'll text you when we get home. See you at practice tomorrow" Iwaizumi put both bag on each side of his shoulders and Hanamaki help him put Oikawa on his back,

"Yeah yeah, take care of him" Matsun waves as the alpha make his wave out of the beta's house,

"Bye Matsun Maki, sorry about that" Oikawa beam at his friends and waves his hand around.

  
  
"What was that?" Asked Iwaizumi once Oikawa assured him that he feeling much better now, their hands are linked and swinging a little.

"I don't know, the milk just smelled bad. Like it's spoiled?" Oikawa sighs, "thought I was gonna throw up on Maki couch" the omega chuckles, avoiding the worrying glances from his alpha. 

"You're overworking yourself again aren't you?" Iwaizumi lean over to place a soft kiss on the taller male's lips and the omega couldn't help but smile widely. 

"You're always with me Iwa chan, how can over work myself when you've always been there to stop me?" 

"Hey, I don't know what you do at night. All I know, you could be studying or watching volleyball videos until morning" captain of AobaJousai looked up from the ground and see their houses nearing,

"Sleep over then, keep me company" Iwaizumi replies with a smile and a nod.

¤¤¤¤¤

The next morning was hectic as they were getting ready for school, since they came home late the night before they didn't know that Takeru was staying over. With them all trying to get ready in time for morning practice, Iwaizumi gets milk spilled on him by Takeru who profusely apologizes, Iwaizumi waved him off and head up stairs to wash off. He walked into Oikawa's room to grab some clothes and his towel when the omega pushes pass him and runs into the bathroom with his hand on his face, the sound of his omega wrenching out the breakfast he had made his heart clenched. 

"Mei san, please come up here. It's Tooru, he's sick" he half shouted half pleaded as Oikawa Mei runs up the stairs "he's in the bathroom, I'll explain later" 

When the beta woman enters the bathroom her heart nearly breaks, her son was throwing up his breakfast and his stomach acids into the toilet as tears streamed down his face. She quickly moves to help rub his back and grab a small hand towel to wipe away the sweat and tears. 

"Mom, what's wrong with me?" Her youngest son let out a choked sob, asking her the same thing she's asking herself. 

"here drink this" she takes the glass of water from Iwaizumi Hajime who looks like he's also about to cry as well. "What happened Hajime?" 

"Last night at Hanamaki's place he almost threw up because he smelled milk" the alpha walked over to settle on the other side of the omega and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, Oikawa Tooru immediately reaches from him and climbs onto the alpha to bury his nose into his friend's scent glands. "And then this morning Takeru spilled milk on me so I went into his room to get clothes to change and he ran in here and started to throw up" the entire time Iwaizumi explains the situation to his best friend's mother as he rubs soothing circle into the omega's back. 

"Let's go down stairs and talk then" she gave him a small smile, "can you walk Tooru?" 

"Don't wanna" Oikawa mumbles from the crook of Iwaizumi's neck who just had a fresh changed of clothes and the alpha chuckles softly.

The alpha picks up Oikawa Tooru up bridal style and the omega hangs on to him with dear life as they make their way down the stairs where Mr. Oikawa was watching TV and Oikawa's sister and Takeru was eating breakfast.

"Grandma, What wrong with Tooru?" Asked Takeru once Iwaizumi put him down on the couch.

"He's not feeling well, Take-chan" she smiles fondly at him "Taka-chan can you take him up stairs please" she tells her daughter who nods and holds her hand out for Takeru to take. "Ok, To-chan. Other than vomiting, how have you been feeling lately?" Oikawa Kenzou turn off the tv and the air in the room because a little more serious. 

"Hmm, my stamina hasn't been good lately, I been having to take more breaks too. And I don't like the smell of milk, but I do really want milk bread" Now that he mentioned, Iwaizumi thought back on how their captain was playing less volleyball and is constantly out of breath. "Iwa chan, can we get some after practice today?" Iwaizumi agrees, 

"We should go to the doctor Tooru, we're worried" Oikawa's dad spoke and his mom made a sound that said she agrees with her husband. "Why don't you take after school practice off today and we'll take you to the hospital after school" Oikawa Tooru gives his ace a wary look, but agree to his parents either way. "Go get ready, we'll drive you to school" 

¤¤¤¤

"Hello, Tooru, Mei san. What brings you guys here to day?" Sitting in their family doctor's room was kind of nerve wrecking, Iwaizumi and his father waited outside although both alphas wanted to come in with them, but not all of them would fit inside the small room, so since he's still a minor he asked his beta mother to come in with him. 

"Good afternoon Yumeji-sensei, I haven't been feeling good for a couple of days now" Tooru avoided the doctor's eyes contact, feeling he has done something wrong. He and his mom taking turns telling about the changes Tooru and other people has been noticing about himself. After all the information had been provided to the beta doctor, he looked up from his notepad and handed a piece of paper to a nurse that was standing in the room with them.

"I'm going to order a blood test and urine test, Tooru kun, when was the last time you had sex" the color faded from his face and the omega subconsciously starts to fist him uniform pants. 

"Tooru?" His mom spoke after he kept quiet for an unnaturally long amount of time,

"A...about a month ago" Oikawa Tooru whispers out the answer, his voice shaky and uncertain.

"Did you use protection?" Ask the doctor once again,

"N-no. But I wasn't in heat" he was almost shouting, scared to look at his mom.

"It's ok, Tooru, please follow nurse Sato so she could take your blood ok?" Tooru nods, getting up and following the nurse out of the doctor's office with a blank mind. He was on the verge of tears and felt like he would pass out at any moment, was his mom disappointed with him that he had sex at the age of 17, without using protection? Would his dad not love him as much anymore? He didn't even notice when the beautiful nurse lady handed him the urine cup until she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Waiting for the results was so much worse, his parents left him and Iwaizumi alone and when to grab something for them to eat from the hospital cafeteria. The pair didn't say anything to each other but their hands were intertwine with each other as Tooru rest his head on the alpha's shoulder. When his parents returned Oikawa pressed himself closer to Iwaizumi and offered his dad a small smile, still avoiding his mother. Hajime gave the Oikawas a small thanks when they handed them a small sandwich. 

When Doctor Yumeji ask them to follow him into his office, Tooru wouldn't let go of Hajime's hand. Asking his father and doctor if the alpha could go with them. 

.......

"You're Pregnant" the words sounded like a blessing and a curse, the omega inside him rejoiced, but he felt like the world was about to end. But the small squeeze on his hand from Iwaizumi Hajime helped him from feeling like he standing at the edge of a cliff alone. Pregnant? 

"But how sensei? Tooru wasn't in heat" his mom asked, and the omega can hear the disappointment and anger in her voice. The explanation the doctor gave sounded like statics, he wasn't sure what the beta was saying or what his dad's reaction was or what Hajime was thinking. 

The car ride home was quiet, awkwardly so. The omega know that once they get home that's when all the questions is going to start. And they did….

"Who's the father Tooru?" His father asked, the entire time Tooru refused to look up from the ground.

"I am Oikawa san. I'm so sorry, we should have been more careful. I'm sorry" the wing spiker bow down, apologizing repeatedly. 

"God damn it, Tooru!!! What were you thinking?!?!" He dad got up off the couch and yelled out, walking towards him. "What were you guys thinking?" The disappointment laced into his father voice was the breaking point for Oikawa Tooru, he let a sob as his entire body shook with every breath he took, his form falling in his father's embrace.

"He wasn't thinking, if he used his head would he end up knocked up like this?" His mother voice was distanced, like she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. "You were supposed to be smarter than this. Now your future is ruined, all the volleyball scholarships you were supposed to get. Now who would take a knocked up omega, huh" she scoffed, her toned filled with venom. Oikawa Kenzou let out a warning growl to let his mate know that their child is in even more distress by her words. "Both of you, get out of my house. I can't even look at you right now. GET OUT!!!" 

"Mei!!!" The older alpha got up off the ground next to Tooru and Hajime and head straight to his mate who was standing behind the sofa. 

"His life isn't over, our life isn't over" Iwaizumi spoke up, "we made a mistake, but it's not going to ruin his life. I'm going to make sure it's not" he got up off the ground and pulled the wreck of tears omega off the ground with him. 

"You're just high school kids, what are you going to do. You can't even take care of yourself, much less a child!!" The ace of Seijou didn't wait for the omega woman to finish her sentence before dragging Tooru out of the house with a forceful shut of the door behind them. 

"It's ok Tooru, let go stay at my house for a couple of days ok?" The way Oikawa let out a choked sob made his heart clenched. "Hey, it's going to be okay" 

"Wh..why? Hajime, why?" The first words the omega let out since the hospital was horsed from all the crying."are you going to leave me too? I understand if you'd want to" the alpha eyebrows knits together as he frowns.

"I don't know what would make you say that, Tooru, but I'd never leave you, no matter what" Iwaizumi paused and place a soft kiss on the omega's forehead, then on the his stomach "I'll always be there for the both you" 

"Iwa chan, so cheesy" Oikawa let out a small chuckle, wiping the tears from his face, "lets go" 

  
  


Telling Iwaizumi's family didn't go as bad as it did with Oikawa's, the warm smiles and the reassurance that the omega is always welcome there makes Oikawa Tooru feel a bit better. They ate dinner and the two lover settle in for bed after a while.

"What are we going do, Iwa chan?" They lay in Hajime's bed, like they did many times since they were young, staring at the ceiling and using their arms as pillows. "Should I not go to college until the baby is old enough? Or should I go to college but drop out when the baby is due?" Their bodies are pressed close to each other, Iwaizumi's hand rubbing at the omega's flat stomach, 

"You're 5 weeks along, so like a month-ish. By the time college starts you'll be pretty far along then right?" The omega nods, forgetting that the alpha couldn't see his face then reply with a, yeah. "Whatever you want to do, Tooru. I could take a gap year and start working too, having a kid is going to be expensive. You know what, I'll start job hunting now" Iwaizumi flip over to lay on his side, taking in the sight of his best friend, his lover, and the mother of his unborn child, appreciating how the Oikawa looks deep in his thoughts and stroking his stomach. 

"Start tomorrow Iwa chan, we need to sleep, we have school tomorrow. I'm going to start looking if any of the colleges has a day care for the students with kids tomorrow too. Once we both go back to school we're going need to put her in a daycare, right?"

"Her?" Iwaizumi question when he heard the pronoun Oikawa used when talking about their child,

"Yeah, I think it's going to be a girl" the omega smile sweetly, rolling over to put his arms around the shorter male "do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Maybe both?" The ace's rough hand from all the volleyball he played ruffles and strokes through his setter's soft hair,

"Twins, huh? We can't afford to have one now Hajime, two would be a nightmare. Maybe next time" 

"Our first isn't even born yet, and you're already talking about the more kids?" Oikawa smile in to the alpha strong chest, muttering a 'good night' to the alpha while he reaches over to turn off the lamp that was illuminating the room.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Even though technically they don't have to go to practice anymore, Iwaizumi and Oikawa still stop by the gym the next day to announce that they won't be going to practice as often as they use to anymore, but they did promise the first and second years that they'll stop by to check in once in a while if they could. The only people who knew the reasons behind it was now only restricted to the coaches, who offer to help if the pair ever needed anything. Matsukawa and Hanamaki both were confused and asked why the captain and vice captain would quit early, but the reasons will stay a secret for now. 

Oikawa Kenzou showed up a couple of days after Tooru got kicked out of his home, his father brought his clothes and other essentials. They talked and Oikawa's father reassured him that his father will always be there if he ever needed anything. His parents has been fighting more often because Kenzou wants Mei to let down her anger and help their son rather than refusing to talk to or even mention him. The omega lets his father know that his- the alpha is taking very good care of his and he doesn't have to worry.

That's statement actually got Oikawa thinking, he and Iwaizumi are not mated or dating, just two friends that oftenly kiss and are having a child together. If someone ask, he wouldn't know what he'd tell them either. Iwaizumi Hajime notice how quiet the setter was in the few days after the talk with his father, and he got concern. After much of Oikawa saying that it was nothing, the alpha had enough.

It was a quiet afternoon, small spring breeze lightly flowing through, the volleyball team decided to have lunch together at bench behind the gym where a large tree gave them shade. During the entire ordeal Oikawa Tooru was quiet, he ate his food, laugh here and there, and only spoke up when the conversation was directed towards him. They were no sassy comments, and he didn't even try to get on Kyoutani's nerves, who begrudgingly came because Yabaha dragged him here. Despite the loud conversations going on Iwaizumi couldn't handle the on going silence and Oikawa avoiding him like the flu. So he grabs the omega's list and dragging him a little away from the group before asking, "Oikawa you have to tell me what's wrong? What's on your mind" 

"It's noth-" 

"Stop! Stop that, I know it's something. I known you since you were 5, but I don't know what you're feeling because we're not mate…" when the mention of mating came up and the pregnant male avoided his eyes contact, Iwaizumi knew what was going on. "Oh? Are you avoiding me because we're not mates?" 

"I- wha-what um no!" The burnett sutters like crazy before letting out a huge sigh, "yes, I don't know what our relationship is here Iwaizumi, we're best friends who are about to have a kid together, you're not evening courting me, and we're clearly not mates. I just wanted some clarity, we said we love eachother but then what. I'm sorry Iwa-chan, my hormones are making go crazy" the setter's pretty hands wipe away the tears that was streaming down his face while sniffling with every other phrase, "I just love you so muc-" the sentence was cut off when Iwaizumi cupped the omega's face and place his lips over his best friend's own ones. 

"I was going to ask you to be my mate you know, but I don't know if mating while pregnant is safe or not. I was going ask the doctor at our next appointment" the shorter male explained once Oikawa broke the kiss for air, "and I love you too, you idiot"

"Wait wait, what? You guys are having a baby?" Their necks nearly snap when they heard Hanamaki's booming voice, there, trying to hide behind a large tree a few feet from them was Hanamaki Takahiro, Matsukawa Issei, Yahaba shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou, Kindaichi Yutarou, and Kunimi Akira all staring at the pair. The first years looked nervous and apologetic while the rest looked amazed.

"How long have you guys been there?" Asked Iwaizumi with a stern voice 

"Hey! Don't ignore my question" yelled Hanamaki,

"We waited for you to round the corner before we followed, Iwaizumi san" Kunimi spoke with his hand raised like he was talking to a teacher

"Is that why you guys aren't coming to practice anymore, Oikawa san?" Was Yahaba, his voice small and unsure

"Iwa chan, we may as well tell them, right?" The omega tug at the ace's hand that was holding his 

"Um, yeah. Oikawa's pregnant" said the alpha 

"Is that why you almost threw up on my couch?" 

"Yeah, after I got even more sick my parents took me to the doctor's. I'm like a month-ish along now" to say that Oikawa wasn't scare of what his friends responses would be a lie, but the warmth of Iwaizumi's hand in his makes everything so much better. "We were going to tell you after graduation" 

"Ughh" the setter's eyes snap from the ground to the blond alpha who was making odd noises, "to think that _you_ and the super cool Iwaizumi san did it. So fucking gross" Kyoutani was acting like he was about to throw up, and Iwaizumi was scowling while the other was laughing 

"Well, I'm so sorry your _Super cool_ Iwaizumi san picks me then" he stuck out a tongue and made his voice a little deeper to imitate the blond second year.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

They both eventually found part time jobs, Iwaizumi works at a sport store in town and Oikawa took up a job at a local bookstore, they were both saving up for a place they could get on their own and for when the baby is due. Iwaizumi's parents offer to help pay for an apartment for them, so maybe the money will go more towards the baby. They have a doctor appointment soon to find out more about the baby, from the book they read the fetus is about the size of a raspberry, so small for something that have caused them so many emotions and changes. Oikawa’s stomach was still flat although his onced well defined abs were now disappearing. At 8 weeks along the school uniform still fits him well, he looked exactly like how he used to before but the omega knew that it wouldn’t last until graduation. 

Both of the teens took time off work for the appointment after school one day, they decided that going in their school uniform was a bit much so they went home to change into private clothes. Dr. Yumeji was kind to them as always and set them up with an OBGYN, Dr. Hatoka, Oikawa had another blood test to make sure he’s not anemic or has any disease which he does not, the omega is as healthy as a horse. Then the good doctor told them that they could hear the baby’s heartbeat today if they wanted to.

The gel on the omega stomach was cold, but vibrating with excitement he didn’t really notice it, as the doctor move the wand around the small dump their eyes glued to the monitor, there were only black and white and the picture was actually really distorted but there it was… there was their baby. 

“Are you ready to hear the heartbeat” ask the doctor while all they could do was nod enthusiastically, he reached over to turn up and nob and there it was loud and clear, probably beating as fast as their hearts right now; further prove of the small life inside Oikawa and he is so so excited to meet the little bean in 7 months from now.

“Uh- Can I get the ultrasound printed or something?” Iwaizumi asked and the doctor said yes clicking on a couple of things before two small black and white photos printed out of a nearby printer. “Hatoka sensei, can I mate him or should I wait until after the baby is due?” Iwaizumi blurted out like he wasn’t sure when to asked the question,

“I suggest to wait until the second trimester to have sex again but wait until after the baby is due to mate each other” they both nodded, Oikawa was slightly disappointed but the well being of their baby always comes first. “I will see you back in a month, I’ll prescribe you some vitamins and are you still having morning sickness?” 

“Not anymore, just really tired all the time that’s all” replies the omega with a smile 

“And are you two both sure about you think when the baby was conceived right” 

“Yes doctor, November 26” Iwaizumi anawer “it was out first time” the omega doctor chuckles

“So the baby should be due in August. You two are both healthy and the next visit will just be another check up. We can see the baby’s gender around 16 weeks so we won’t be able to tell yet during the next visit” doctor Hatoka summarize “Nurse Sato will help you set up your next appointment”

“Thank you so much Hatoka sensei” they bow to the doctor and nurse Sato before following the nurse out the room

…………………..

“So many pills” Oikawa groans as he dump the bag of medicine he got from the hospital on to the bed. 

“Hey, it’s For the health of our little bean” Iwaizumi plants a small kiss on the omega head as he sits down next to the younger on the bed,

“So we are calling it ‘bean’?” The setter asked as he sort through the meds 

“Well it’s better than calling it _‘it’”_

“Why can’t we call it volleyball” The alpha let out a small chuckle,

“You sound exactly like Kageyama” 

“Iwa chan, you’re ruining my mood” Oikawa pouts and let out a small huff “I’m hungry. Can we have cereal for dinner please?” The omega’s eyes brighten up, and Iwaizumi was surprised by how fast his mood changed

“Mom’s making dinner tonight. And eating cereal all the time isn’t healthy, Tooru” 

“I’ll put strawberries in it too” Oikawa spoke in a small voice looking up at Iwaizumi, “Strawberries are healthy, right?” All the alpha could do was laugh, his omega is so cute and frustrating at the same time.

“Common, let’s put those away and go down to eat yeah?” The shorter male grab the medicine bag and put it on the table, nothing to himself that he’ll help the omega organize them later. Oikawa let out a small protest that sounded like ‘cereal’ while they were heading down the stairs. 

“Hey kids” greeted Iwaizumi Eiji, Hajime’s dad when they got down stairs

“Dinner’s almost ready!” Yelled Iwaizumi Azami from the kitchen, 

They settle down for dinner around ten minutes later, The alpha’s parent talked about things that happened at their jobs, the pair did too. Then they asked about how the doctor appointment went and Hajime showed them a picture of their grandchild. It was nothing more than a grainy photo of black, grey, and white but it still made Mrs. Iwaizumi teared up. 

“Have you guys thought about what you’ll be doing about college?” Asked Eiji, and Azami nodded like she wanted to hear about it as well.

“I’m going have to drop out anyways so I’ll be looking for a job where ever Iwa-chan decides to go for University.” Oikawa took a sip of water replied,

“We’re looking for University that has a daycare or nursery for students and faculty with young kids” Hajime shimmed in, “I think we’ll be moving out around mid May, I’d get my acceptance letters by then and we’ll go apartment hunting after I make my decision about University” 

“Oh, my babies are leaving me and having their own babies” Hajime’s mother sniffed, playfully dabbing the corner of her eyes. 

“When are you guys finding about the gender?” Was Eiji who asked

“In like 8 weeks, I think” 

“Tooru, do you want more sweetie?” Azami motioned to Oikawa’s plate when she notice it was empty

“Can I pleae have cereal instead?” The omega pleaded with cute brown eyes and a small voice

“Tooru, no” Iwaizumi stopped him, “we talked about this. One blow a day, and you had it for breakfast today” Oikawa looked like he was going to cry and Iwaizumi drew that to hormones, “mom, please don’t spoil him too much” 

“I’ll leave all the spoiling to you, Hajime” his mom teased.

********

That weekend all the third years had an entrance exam to take, Oikawa Tooru pecked the father of his child on the lips, handed him a bento box and wish him good luck before sending him away to his dad’s car who was going to drive him to the testing center. The omega went back into the house to go get ready to hangout with Yahaba Shigeru, since almost all of his friends are going to be taking the test during this Saturday and Sunday. They are going to a cereal cafe that was opened recently in Sendai, then Oikawa is going to meet up with his father and show him his grandchild. He made peace with the fact that he may never talk to his mother again, but it’s her lost that she would let her ego get in the way of getting to know her beautiful grandchild, his little bean is barely 2 months along and he already knows that his child will be the most beautiful thing ever. Call him bias, he doesn’t really care. He took the bus to Sendai and walk the rest of the way from the bus stop to meet up with Yahaba who texted him that he arrived at the cafe. 

The fellow omega ordered coffee and a slice of cake while Oikawa ordered green tea and munch on plain cereal since they smell of milk still made in nausea, although it was starting to subside as he ventures in the second trimester. They talk about the club and Oikawa gave Yahaba advice on how to be a good captain, Yahaba was who the third years decided that should be captain after Oikawa. The ceremony of saying goodbye to the third years and appointing new captain and vice captain will be held in March right before the graduation ceremony. The omega would be showing by then, oh gods. But he heard that some people don't really show, maybe he'|l be lucky and his stomach will stay hidden enough until at least school ends. Right about now would be a good time for him to talk to his mother, she could help him and guide him through this hard time. But since she made it so clear to him that she doesn't want to see him anymore there's no one else he could talk to, maybe he could talk to his sister, she checks in via phone call once in a while but Takeru is a handful and she barely has time for herself, Oikawa shouldn't bother her with his problems.

"Oikawa-San are you ok? you seem down" ask Yanaba, 

"sorry Yaha-Chan. I'm ok, it's just that my hormones are getting to me that's all" he smiled half heartedly at the other setter. "teenage pregnancy is harder than I thought it would be"

"I might not really understand what you're going through but if you ever need anything the team and I will always support you and Iwai zu ni-san" 

"Thank you Yaha-chan. I appriciat it." 

“Can we go look at baby clothes next, or is it too early?” 

“The little bean is at least 4-5 months away from clothes and stuff. But he could go look at them for later” Yahaba smiled and nodded. They both finish up their meals and head to a local mall, walking around for a bit in the newborn sections, brought a couple of things, talking a bit more, then finally separated around noon to go back to their separate homes. 

  
  


Iwaizumi Hajime came home tired as could be, he was mentally drained and his hands ache from writing so much in one day, that fact that he has to do this again tomorrow makes him even more tired. He’s greeted with delicious smelling food and warm greetings from his family, so he told his parents that he’s going to go wash up and put his stuff away before coming down for dinner. He enters his bedroom where he finds a smiling Oikawa Tooru,

“Hey you, how was the exam?” Iwaizumi place a small kiss on the omega’s lips before answering,

“Mentally draining” he sits down next to the pregnant man, “this is more tiring than volleyball” Oikawa chuckles

“Let's go down and eat, I have something for you after” 

“Just saying, I’m too tired to have sex” the statement earned Iwaizumi a slap on the back and a whinny ‘Iwa-Chan!!!’ From the mother of his child. 

After dinner Iwaizumi took a quick shower and changed into his pajamas, when coming back into the bedroom he finds a cute little box in the middle of the bed, Oikawa nowhere in sight. The alpha waited a few minutes to see if the other male will pop back in and he didn’t so he took the liberty to open the box. I inside was a note and tissue paper covering up something hard, he decided to read the note first. It read

_‘Dear Iwa Chan,_

_My Best Alpha, My Best Friend,_

_Sorry our little bean showed up at suchs a bad time, and sorry for causing you so much trouble since then._

_Thank you so much for always being by my side no matter what or when, Thank you for never leaving me alone in hard times and sharing your good times with me,_

_The thing inside will say everything our child and I want to say to you,_

_You are doing such a good job alpha,_

_So glad it’s you here with me in this journey_

_Thank you Hajime_

_-Love, your omega and pup  
_ _PS. You are not allowed to use this against me in the future’_

  
  


He puts the note down and pull the tissue paper away to find a water bottle out of the box and unfolds it to read the black print on the white polyethylene ‘World’s Best Dad’. 

“Do you like it?” The alpha turns his head to see Oikawa Tooru leaning on the door frame, smiling sweetly at him,

“I love it, Tooru. Thank you” he gets up off the bed, approach the omega and pull him into a warm embrace, “I love you” 

“We Love you too, alpha” 

-THE END?-


End file.
